The disclosure relates to a valve device in accordance with the following description and to a high pressure pump as described below.
Valve devices, for example outlet valves of a high pressure pump of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine, are known on the marketplace. Frequently, valve devices of this type have a valve body which can bear on a sealing section against a housing-side sealing seat and thus close the valve device.
EP 2 388 470 A1 and EP 2 302 195 A1 have disclosed valve devices which have guide faces for guiding the valve body along a movement axis and movement limiting faces for limiting an opening travel of the valve body.
The present disclosure is based on the object of specifying a valve device which can be produced as economically as possible.